dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sylvandyr/Prototyping
With all the templates and other experiments that I've been doing lately, I have found it massively inconvenient to not have anywhere that I can publish edits. Previews are nice, but can only go so far. To avoid interfering with the wiki pages, this blog will be my testing zone from now on. *** BEGIN TEST ZONE *** Farms can be built to grow food for your dragons so that they can level up when fed. More farms can be purchased as your dragon park level increases, up to a maximum of six. To view a list of levels where extra farms become available, please check the Level Rewards page. Farm Upgrades There are several possible farm upgrades. Each tier unlocks new crops with which you can feed your dragons. Crops There are many types of crops. Some are only available in the upgraded farms. --- Goal stuff (still to be completed) Fire Needs a Friend )}} |rewards=600 and 1 |unlockgoals= }} Mouths to Feed |tasks= )|Harvest the Impuberries you planted. (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards= 1 and 150 |unlockgoals= }} Growing Up! |tasks= )|Feed a dragon until it reaches level 3. (Skip: 9 )}} |rewards=700 and 3 |unlockgoals= }} Farm Philosophy |tasks= )|Plant some Buffbeets. (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards=700 and 3 |unlockgoals= }} Feast for Five! |tasks= )|Plant some Firapples! (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards=700 and 3 |unlockgoals= }} Rex-vo-lution |tasks= )|Keep feeding and evolve to level 4! (Skip: 10 )}} |rewards=15 and 50 |unlockgoals= and }} A Boost of Magic |tasks= )}} |rewards=800 and 10 }} Breeding Building |tasks= )}} |rewards=750 and 5 |unlockgoals= }} Matchmaker |tasks= )|Raise a Fire Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 12 )|Breed your Fire and Forest Dragons! (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards=750 and 10 |unlockgoals= }} Forestfire |tasks= )}} |rewards=850 and 10 |unlockgoals= and }} Go, and Be Fruitful |tasks= )}} |rewards=875 and 10 |unlockgoals= }} Lightening Moods |tasks= )|Spend 2000 Coins on Decorations. (Cost: 2000 , Skip: 2 )}} |rewards=1000 and 10 }} Ready, Hatch, Fire! |tasks= )|Upgrade your Red Rocks! (Skip: 10 )|Hatch a Firestorm Dragon! (Skip: 10 )}} |rewards=950 and 10 |unlockgoals= and }} Eager to Eagle |tasks= )|Feed an Eagle Dragon. (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards=1000 and 10 |unlockgoals= }} Expert Farming |tasks= )|Harvest 3 Impruberries. (Skip: 15 )|Harvest 3 Firapples. (Skip: 15 )}} |rewards=1050 and 15 |unlockgoals= }} Epic Proportions |tasks= |Complete an Evolution! (Skip: 10 )|Evolve a dragon to level 10. (Skip: 30 )}} |rewards=1050 and 15 |unlockgoals= }} Room to Breathe |tasks= )|Clear 3 Small Bitter Barks/ (Skip: 15 )}} |rewards=1200 and 20 |unlockgoals= }} Set to Impress |tasks= )|Evolve two dragons. (Skip: 20 |Visit 5 community islands. (Skip: 5 )}} |rewards=1300 and 25 |unlockgoals= }} Egg Hunt )|Get 10 Easter Eggs From Neighbors (Skip: 20 )}} |rewards=800 and 6 |limited=Easter }} Advertisement-related goals There are many goals that are not related to Dragon Story. These goals tend to be advertisements for other Team Lava games. They require the player to install and play the advertised game. Following the instructions for these advertised games usually results in a new goal appearing in Dragon Story that will reward the player with some amount of gold upon completion. This goal tends to be easy to complete, involving actions such as harvesting crops or buying a decoration. After receiving the gold rewards for these goals, follow-up goals will attempt to get the player to invest more time in these advertised games by assigning more time-consuming tasks. Generally, installing the advertised game will get you 30 . You will be given three additional quests (get to level X in that specific game-quests) which give you 15 each, for a total of 75 per advertised game. The advertisement related quests are generally released on Thursdays. Since this is a Dragon Story wiki and most players are irritated enough by the ads as is, the advertisement-related goals will not be listed in detail. Category:Blog posts